A Precious Moment
by Ice-Song
Summary: Yuki saviors one of those rare, quiet moments when his boyfriend is asleep. He contemplates a few things and above all is thankful for the lack of bouncing. YukixShuichi oneshot.


It was quiet.

Yuki blinked and opened his eyes to a new day. No happy squeals, no pounces, no love bites on his ear. Just a gentle quiet.

It was never quiet in his house. Not since Shuichi had moved in and taken over everything. Spreading his hyperness through the house in subtle little ways like, putting a stuffed cat plush on top of the book shelf or putting a bright yellow vase on the desk top and almost always putting in flowers with colors that clashed horribly with its eye scarring hue.

And of course there were his not so subtle ways of showing himself like, painting the bathroom bright pink. Not pale pink, not that rosy 'as you like it' pink but a bright fuchsia that blinded Yuki every morning he went into the bathroom. Shucihi had been forced to sleep on the couch for a week after he did that but Yuki got the disturbing feeling that he really didn't care.

The quiet continued to press on Yuki's ears and he reached over to make sure Shuichi was still there. His hand ran over the curves of his lover's body and the happy singer literally purred in his sleep and leaned into the touch until he was pressed right up against Yuki.

Yuki let out a little sigh of relief and allowed himself to be cuddled. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was terrified that one day he would wake up and find his lover missing or having left. He knew he was cold to Shuichi but it was just one of those things that made their relationship work. Just like fire was able to burn better when the larger things were added on after it had burned for awhile, their relationship was able to continue when Yuki held back and kept his hyper little lover at bay until he deemed it right to progress.

Still, he knew there was a fine line between being cold and ignoring completely and he knew that he crossed it often. Shuichi was too stupid to notice most of the time but when he did Yuki was well aware of the toll it took on the hyper teen.

He sighed and looked at the clock to see that it was only 7:30 in the morning. Yuki didn't have to be at work for another two and a half hours and he… well he was an author. He could do whatever the hell he wanted.

He pondered waking Shuichi up, getting breakfast and going about his usual morning but one glance at his pink haired lover shooed those thoughts out the door and slammed it shut.

Shuichi was fast asleep and quiet. He looked at peace, asleep like that. His lips were parted slightly and he was curled into Yuki's body with his face resting on Yuki's arm like a pillow. Yuki loved the way Shuichi looked when he was asleep. Rather then being high off of… something and literally bouncing off the walls, he was relaxed, and above all not making a sound.

Shuichi murmured something but it was unintelligible as he snuggled closer to Yuki and buried his face into his chest.

Yuki rarely allowed Shuichi 'snuggle' time with him. He found it demeaning and Shuichi almost always ruined it by commenting on how 'cute' he was. Cute? He wasn't cute. Shuichi was cute, he was… he didn't know what the hell he was, but cute wasn't it.

This time was different though. This time Shuichi was unconscious and unable to make any stupid comments. He was… there and for the moment that was enough for Yuki.

He wasn't really someone who asked a lot from life, even if he was the most demanding lover he knew. Beer, cigarettes, a laptop to write on and a working bathroom. That was it. That was all he needed and he knew it.

And Shuichi.

When Shuichi became a need, he did not know. Nor did he really care. Somewhere along the line he discovered that he needed the singer almost as much as the singer needed him. Almost.

Still, even though life had all but abandoned him, he was content to a degree. That morning he knew that there was little else he could ask for that would make him happier then in that moment. He was a cold bastard and he knew it, but he had his softer side and the sight of his sleeping lover certainly brought it out.

Now when the brat woke up was a different story.

At the moment, he was happy. He was content. He was satisfied.

Like hell he would admit that to anyone. Ever.

While Yuki lay there holding his lover close and secretly enjoying the closeness Shuichi smiled into Yuki's chest.

He wanted nothing more then to open his eyes and kiss Yuki on the mouth and start off the day with a curse or two and a pillow thrown at his door but he had rarely seen Yuki in such a good mood.

He liked it when Yuki was in a good mood. It usually meant he wouldn't yell at him about something stupid later. Like, perhaps the half shredded manuscript he tripped over as he came home last night.

Yuki seemed to just want to hold him at the moment and he was more then okay with that. Why ruin the moment?

He would stay in Yuki's arms all day if he could.

And Yuki would hold him all day. 


End file.
